Worlds End
by daniiisnothot
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a horror story so plz give lots of feedback. Sorry for the lack of stories and taking one down. School got to much for me and I just collapsed under pressure. But I'm back and all good now so yea. Thanks for staying with me all this time.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of The End

**plz no hate. Tips are welcome :P**

_A taste for blood, won't hold them back, with nails that cut like razors  
Hungry for flesh, see the undead, out on our trails they chase us  
We need a place, somewhere to hide, a place where they won't think to go inside  
Watch as your darkest fears return to life!_

_Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide  
There's creatures in the night to hunt you  
Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight.  
Your demons come alive to chase you_

_Ba ba ba ba ba da da da.  
Baada da da.  
Dada da da._

Suddenly I hear screaming. Funny, I don't remember that in the song. As I take my headphones out, I look around. It was about 2:30 and I was in my SOSE class. Mr Coleman had been talking about medieval Europe when I decided that I had heard enough about it for one day so I had started to listen to music.

It was complete chaos. Someone was making out with Mr Coleman's neck and people where standing on desks trying to get as far away as possible. I looked back at Mr Coleman, wondering why on earth someone would want to kiss him, and of all places, his neck. I started at the situation for another second. Then I realised, he wasn't getting a kiss!

Something was eating him alive! Half of its face was gone, it was missing a foot and it's clothes where all ripped up. Mr Coleman, now unconscious, was being EATEN ALIVIE!

Sheer terror griped me as I jumped up and made a run out of the class room. I was running blindly and I heard screams everywhere. The undead where pinning people down, and I just kept running, oblivious of their screams for help.

Just as I was about to run out of the school, I thought about my friends. I can't just leave them there. I ran back pushing my way though the remaining survivors. I felt something sharp stab into my upper leg. I put my hand to the space where the pain was coming from and feel my pocket knife. Great, that helps having a weapon.

I quickly spotted Madi, dragging Olivia closely behind her, towards the girls bathrooms. A heard of about 7 zombies where following behind.

_Oh no. Oh god no please! Anything! Anyone! WHY?!_

Leading the heard of zombies, was... was... was Anika. She too was a zombie. I didn't know Anika like a best friend would, but we where close.

And now, she was a zombie.

_I swear to god, I will murder who ever stared this._

I grabbed out my pocket knife, preparing myself for the fight that lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving And Taking Lives

**hey it's me again, thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes and how short the chapters are, fixing that all up now. Plz give more advice it helps a lot :P**

I quickly skimmed through all the zombie movies and games I had ever played. In most of them you killed the brain and bam, no more zombie. All of the flesh eating creatures still had their attention towards their meal that had just disappeared into the toilets. They had no idea what was coming for them.

"MADI AND OLIVIA, I'M COMING FOR YOU! STAY BACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

All the zombies turned their attention towards me now, and started to walk towards me with glazed over eyes.

Don't freak out. Keep your cool. Remember; aim for the head. Ok, here goes nothing.

I gathered up my courage and charged straight for the now dead Anika, and drove my pocket knife through her skull. She grabbed my arm but then went limp and I pulled out my knife. I felt a little bit of guilt but quickly buried it. This wasn't the Anika I once knew. Get over it.

_1 down. 6 left. I'm so fucked..._

I looked around for more zombies or a better weapon. Nothing. Good and bad I guess. Oh well. I tuned around to see a ugly ass, half rotten face about to eat me. I took three steps back, kicked off the wall and slammed into the zombie with all my might and drove the knife thorough it's head. As I tried to pull it out, it got stuck on something. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see another zombie, wanting to eat me yet again.

_Damn these things are fucking ugly._

Before it could bite me, I tumbled backwards, holding onto its shirt, pulling it along with me. I rolled over and the zombie tried to get back up but another fell over it.

Looking back at the zombie that still had my knife in its head I knew that I wasn't going to get it back anytime soon. The staff cafe was near by. I could make a run for it, grab another few knives and still save Madi and Olivia. I ran towards the Cafe, dodging more zombies that had come, attracted by all the commotion being caused. I took a guess and jumped through the window, expecting the door to be locked. The window shattered and fell on top of me. My whole body stung as I landed but I pushed the pain aside. I could fix myself up later. I quickly found what I was after and headed back out, this time trying the door. It opened without trouble.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! IT WAS OPEN?!" I screamed in frustration to no one in particular.

The swarm of zombies had been halved, probably gone off, too bored waiting for me. I threw one of my knives at them, and it hit it smack bang in the middle of its head. Damn, I had skill. All though it had a knife in its head it kept coming. A ran towards the zombie and pushed the knife in even further. It fell to the ground with a sickly thud.

By now the rest of them had noticed me and began coming closer. The only clear thought I have was, bring it on. Just as one of them came into range, it's head fell to the ground. I stood still, surprised, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Are you just gonna stand around all day or help me kill these things?" Said a familiar voice.

The zombie corpse dropped to the ground, revelling Ethan. I was happy, but shocked at the same time. Ethan would never hurt a fly, not even the annoying kind that buzz right next to your ear all day. Another thing that took me by surprise was that Ethan had an axe. Where the hell did he get that from? More importantly, how did he get that, and I only just managed to get some knives?! Some things, I guess I'll never know.

"So?" He asked me again.

"Duck." Was all I said.

As soon as his head was out of the way, the knife was released from my fingers, hitting the zombie in its head, causing it to be slowed temporally, allowing Ethan to slice its head open. After doing the same thing a few times, there where no zombies in sight. I ran straight to the girls bathroom, with Ethan hot on my heels. Just as I was entering I noticed Ethan hanging back.

"Come on, it's just a toilet." I called to him.

"Yea, but it's the girls... I don't wanna go in there, it's all... Feminine..." He complained.

"My god, your such a girl sometimes." I remarked, pulling him inside.

"MADI, LIVI, ITS SAFE NOW COME OUT." I called to my friends.

I went around the corner to find a zombie lying dead on the ground with a pipe stuck through its head.

_Madi's doing,_ I guessed.

Madi and Olivia emerged from a stall, with Olivia cowering behind Madi. Both looked pretty shaken up. That's when I noticed that Olivia was covered in blood. I didn't see a bite mark but I wanted to be sure. I ran over to her and gave her an all over expedition, looking for scratches or bites, anything. Luckily I didn't find anything and embraced them both in the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so glad that your all ok. Have you seen any of the others?" I asked everyone.

No one said anything for a bit until Ethan piped up, " I got Emilie and Gracie out of their science class safe. They are out hiding in the green room just over there." He pointed towards the opposite direction that we came from.

_Of course he did. So let's see, he has an axe, isn't covered in cuts, saved Emilie and Gracie and also managed to put them in a safe place. What have I done so far? Nearly abandon my friends, leave them stuck in a bathroom, loose my only weapon, jump through a window when the door was open and almost die. Well done me..._

Suddenly i thought of someone else. I looked at Madi and said only loud enough for her to hear, " Have you seen him? Is he alive or is he... You know... Dead..."

Madi instantly knew who I was talking about and gave me her report. "I'm so sorry, I haven't seen him at all. Don't beat yourself up over it though. We will find him, don't worry."

I forced myself to think of other things. That wasn't my main concern right now. I tuned and headed out to the green room, though changing my path a bit so that I passed the zombie with my pocket knife in its head. This time when I pulled it came out with ease.

"I'll be taking that thankyou." I said to the corpse.

I looked back and everyone was waiting for me. It didn't take us long to reach the green room, as it was right next to the staff cafe. As we passed it, Madi asked if I knew how the window broke. I told her I had no idea but she kept staring at me, waiting for the real answer.

"Ok, ok, I jumped through it thinking the door was locked... DON'T JUDGE ME!" I told her.

This caused everyone to have a good laugh and a few pats on the back for me.

Inside we found Gracie and Emilie just like Ethan said. We all had a big group hug and blocked the door for the time being. We stayed staring at each other for quite sometime until Olivia said the dumbest thing ever.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice breaking a little.

Gracie now spoke up with rage. "What's going on?! It's the end of the world Livi, end of the world. Those things out there? Zombies. Not an illusion, real monsters that will kill you."

Yes, that's it. The zombie apocalypse.

Oh god, my greatest fear, the one thing that could keep me up all night worrying, was now in the same room as me. It had begun.

The end of the world was among us.

The zombie apocalypse had come, and doomed us all.


End file.
